


Of Sin and Salvation

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Assassin's Creed Crackship Armada, Everything is Permitted, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, slow burn ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: In an au where Ziio and Haytham did not break up and Shay stays at her village to protect the precursor site, a pregnant Ziio seduces Shay with Haytham's permission. Porn with minimal plot and maximum feels.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Kaniehtí:io | Ziio, Shay Cormac/Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts), [flannelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts).



"Ever since Haytham left, I've been missing a man who would satisfy me. Not just any man. Someone like him... or yourself."  
"Milady?"  
The next words, in Mohawk, are, blunt and detailed and unmistakable and he has heard them, understands what they mean, but never had them addressed to him in quite this way, never knew how scorched with lust they would make him feel, both the content and the delivery.  
"You blush prettily", says Ziio.  
They end up on her bed of furs and blankets, Shay worshipping every inch of her body with kisses, then taking her from behind, both lying on their sides, chest to back.  
Up close, and naked, there is already no missing of her pregnancy, and he splays a hand over her belly, where his Grandmaster's child is growing.  
The part of him that was raised Catholic disdains adultery, but since, he has seen all sorts of marriages - two men one woman, two women one man, just two men or two women, and he refuses to believe that, with all the terrible things that he's seen in the world, the Lord would be particularly outraged by three people loving each other.  
Especially since it's Ziio, who is the best and bravest of women, strong-willed yet patient, beautiful, wise, kind, entirely too good for him, Ziio whom he loves with his entire heart, even - especially - the bits that will always adore Haytham.  
And it's only sweeter when he thinks of Haytham, Haytham's trust in him, Haytham with Ziio, smelling her sillky raven's wing hair, fondling her breasts, kissing the nape of her neck, sinking, thrusting and spilling into her wet, wonderful heat as he does now. It's hands down the best lovemaking in his life, from the first reverent touches, through the moment he slides into her, the times she comes, the way she wrings his orgasm from him, until the last little kiss he leaves on her messy lower lips until she shudders with oversensitivity.  
The only thing to make it better, he thinks, would be if Haytham were here, if he were taking her close enough after Haytham to drink his seed out of her cunny, taste him with every lick into her folds, see him watching them.  
"That can be arranged, when Haytham returns", says Ziio with the stoic certainty of a woman who makes things happen the way she wills them, and his cheeks burn with shame at saying that aloud even as his cock twitches with arousal.


	2. The Promise Fulfilled

It's summer. Ziio has healed completely from her difficult birth, little Ratonhnhaké:ton old enough that, despite his prodigious appetite, he sleeps halfway through the night without feeding, and their amorous life has become something they could only have dreamed about before.  
"Remember how you said you wished to lick Haytham's seed from my quim? Lie down, and you may have your wish."  
It seems unreal, Ziio straddling his face, musky and succulent, Haytham sinking into her from behind, they way Shay can smell them both, taste them with every lick to Ziio's clit, hear the wet slap of flesh on flesh and the sweet little sounds of pleasure they both let escape. And then -then it only gets better, with how Ziio leans down, letting her milk-swollen breasts rest on his belly, takes his dripping cock in her mouth, sucking gently, her tongue a wicked, beautiful counterpoint. Shay feels as though he might shatter into a thousand pieces from the pleasure, as though he might come immediately. He does not, willing the pleasure to last, rides the waves and tides of ecstasy that ebb and flow like a calm sea, feeling the way Ziio digs her fingers into his flesh and muffles the sound of her pleasure against his cock, the way Haytham, ever the gentleman, slows and angles his thrusts to wring yet another wave of pleasure from her, another, before spilling, dripping wet and slick to Shay's face. Shay doesn't think he could move without coming. He lies still, when Ziio comes, gasping and moaning, when Haytham comes, when he withdraws to let his ejaculate drip on Shay's face, salty in his opened mouth. Only then he dares move - drawing his tongue over Ziio's folds, scooping up the thick juices of both lovers to savour them together, pressing gentle, questing licks to Ziio's clitoris, slipping his tongue into her to drink up more of their delectable taste with the little sounds of pleasure she makes. She must be oversensitive, he realizes, but in an entirely good way, the pleasure of his tongue amplified, and he goes out of his way to make every touch count, deliberate laps and gentle suction, until she is shuddering over him, spilling her quim's juice in his mouth, until her pleasure tips him over the edge, barely aware of the tongue and hands milking his orgasm from him.  
By the time he regains his senses, Ziio is no longer straddling his face, but sitting beside him, facing him.  
"Kaniehtí:io? Sir?", he questions, wanting them to know, he has not, in fact, died from the pleasure.  
And he is quiet, because the sight in front of him is too good to interrupt.  
He sees Haytham licking a stripe of his seed off Ziio's breast, letting her share the taste when she kisses him deeply, blushes at the thought of them sharing him like that.  
"That was good, Shay. I think I should let you pleasure my wife more often."  
"Yours? You're mine, Haytham Kenway."  
"Thank you, sir."


End file.
